Change my heart
by Fujim0to Ayumu
Summary: 7 years has passed and everything changed. Natsu and Grey are S- class wizards, out on dangerous job. Erza married and Wendy is an adult. Lucy haven t seen Natsu for 4 years now and she misses him and his blue companion. But thats not all that have changed... Rated M for possible lemon... ;)
1. Gone today, back tomorrow?

Autumn would usually drown them in the rain and wind but the sun shined over the blonde who wandered along the square. She swung her hips to the beat of the music that was playing, it was going to be festival tonight but the people of Magnolia seemed to have started early. The streets were decorated with flowers in all its colors, how could she miss such a beautiful opportunity to enjoy her favorite city?

"Lucy?" was heard a dark voice, she swung around just to meet one of her closest friends Grey Fullbusters dark eyes there he smiled with his head tilted and arms folded.

"Oh my God Grey." Lucy screamed and threw her arms around the dark-haired man. "I didn't know you were back." she felt how the cursed tears started to come and rubbed them away quickly when she backed off to see his face again.

"I arrived late last night, I went to Fairy Tail, but you weren't there." he said with a shrug as he reviewed the city's embellishment. "Back in time for the fall festival I see…"

Lucy glared at him. "You've been away for nearly two years and already forgotten about the normal seasons?"

Greys laughter, however, was as usual, despite the fact that very little with the ice magician was. He had a sharper move to the face, there was no trace of a boy with him any longer, she was talking to a full-grown Grey, which felt strange when she realized her to be an adult too.

"I hoped to talk with Erza, do you know if she's home?" wondered Grey absent.

Lucy nodded and drew a hand through her hair, she still weren't used to how long it had grown this past year.

"She's not out on some difficult missions longer since she gave birth to Ruby." Lucy said.

"That's right, she's two or three now?" Grey said when he tried to count the girl's age.

"She turned three in May." sighed Lucy, and then smiled. "Come on, I follow you, I´m sure that they are in the guild."

Together they walked the homely way to their beloved Guild, this road was like glued in each leg and they could be going there blindfolded.

"How have things been here at home then?" asked Grey with his hands in his pockets.

"As usual, it's very empty without ... you guys." answered Lucy and Grey did not even ask to know who else she meant.

"You have not heard of him?" he asked instead.

Lucy shook his head. "He became S-class just like you. We could not take mission together any longer when our levels were so different and the last time I saw him was at Erza and Jellals wedding."

Grey nodded, that was around the same time as he watched the pink idiot go away with Happy. He noticed Lucy worried face and put an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"You know how he is, surely running and fighting every monster he can find and simply lose track of time, that idiot."

Lucy smiled and nodded while she opened the heavy door to enter Fairy Tails sacred building, she was not shocked by the sound level. At this time every Member should be pretty well drunk when they have longed for this festival for several weeks.

"GREY!" shouted the members and then threw themselves around there lost comrade. Lucy ducked away and found her way to her usual spot at the bar where Erza stood with Mirjane and discussed.

"Lucy!" It was Ruby who called out her name, the girl was really extremely sweet with purplish curly hair and the bright copper eyes.

"Hi Ruby!" said Lucy and caught the girl in her arms. "Is mom boring and talking job?" joked she loud enough to catch the attention of Erza.

"I'm sorry Ruby." sighed Erza. "I was having a little too much ..." then she fell silent when she noticed Greys presence and disappeared in the direction of his welcoming Committee.

"Mother happy." giggled Ruby.

"Really." replied Lucy and sat down the girl on one of the bar stools. "Where is your father then?"

"Gone, come home tonight." said Ruby absent when she began to pick up candy from the bowls on the bar counter.

Lucy leaned against the bar and surveyed the members, how she missed Natsu and Happy. It had been almost four years since she last talked to him and time made her no justice. She was not a lost teenager anymore, but 24 years but felt more lost than ever when her friends started settled down. There was nobody who hung out with each other's pace anymore even though their friendship was stronger than ever started life really show itself.

"Oh what a good thing you're here Lucy, I need your help." Wendy came running down from the stairs, she seemed pretty excited. To see Wendy growing up had nearly been on one night, the young girl was now 19 years old, already S- class and started just dating Makarovs oldest son Romeo.

"With what Wendy?" asked Lucy confused.

"Clothes." declared Wendy desperately. "Romeo comes home tonight and we'll go to the Festival together, but I have absolutely nothing to wear."

"Okay calm yourself, you may want to take a peek in my closet later." blinked Lucy.

"I was hoping for that." Wendy laughed and started to play with Ruby.

Seven years of change and at the same time everything was almost as usual ...


	2. Start over

_**Okey let me start by saying I´m sorry for the first chapter, it´s horrible I know. I was in a rush and lazy, please bear with me since I will do better ;)**_

Everything happen so fast after that, Lucy could never describe that moment of feelings. The door had opened again, nobody really took much effort to look who had entered because they were still celebrating Grays return when a deep voice was heard.

"Does anybody have a beer to offer or do I have to punch someone to get it?"

"Aye sir."

The guild went silent for a nanosecond before the bomb dropped. It wasn´t only Grays return, Natsu and Happy were home too. Lucy felt her heart race, it really was him, no question about it. Only Natsu had that stupid smile or fierce eyes when he greeted everybody. She wanted to get close to him too, to hug him and the blue, sometimes, annoying cat. But it was impossible and even if she could have reached him her legs refused to move.

Slowly he managed to move closer against the bar, he was busy with everything else and never seemed to catches Lucys eyes. It wasn´t until the blue exceed screamed her name and flied into her arms he seemed to noticed her.

"Happy." Lucy said when the feelings in her bones came back and she could feel the cats warmth. "I´ve missed you."

"Me too?" It was Natsu, he seemed to have break his way forward and stood there just a few inches from her.

"Of course." Lucy said and tried to smile, why was it so harder than usual. It was not like she didn´t know him, Natsu were a big part of her life, or was anyway. "Your hair is shorter."

She didn´t like it, the boyish Natsu was gone, the man in front of her were a complete stranger but with Natsus eyes and smile. She wondered how she looked through his eyes right know and didn´t liked that thought.

"Yeah… it was easier like this." He answered with a shrug. "Yours longer though."

"I didn´t let cancer cut it that much this past year…"

This was awkward, were they really talking about hair? She cursed herself for not being able to come up with any better things to say. He seemed bored when he scratched his head, looking around on everything.

"So I should go home and take a shower, long journey." He finally said. "Are you coming Happy?"

The blue cat nodded and followed Natsu, Lucy almost felt the panic again and before she could think she grabbed his arm making him stop.

"Uhm…" she wanted to disappear through the ground, everyone in the guild was watching in silence making it more uncomfortable. "It´s a festival tonight, celebrating ending of summer. Maybe we could go together, like friends and catch up."

"Sounds great, I swing by later then." He said.

She let go of him and nodded, this was a good plan, and they used to go to festivals before so it´s just some old friends hanging out. He smiled and waved goodbye as he went through the door again, but this time not for years.

"I´m going mad, there´s nothing here." Lucy screamed though a hour later as she had ripped her closet apart, it seemed more like somebody had robbed her apartment when the clothes lay everywhere.

"Not true." Wendy protested as she showed up in a light blue dress, making her seem incredible cute and Lucy knew that Romeo would go nuts when all the guys would look at her tonight. "You have great dresses, like this one."

Lucy shake her head, she could never were that dress tonight. It was a darker yellow one that she had been wearing on her latest date.

"No I think I´m going with this…" she mumbled and stroke the fabric, maybe she was taking this far to serious, Natsu would never dress up for an event like this.

"Are you sure…" Wendy said looking at the dress. "It´s just so simple."

"Why not, I don't need to dress up every night something happens."

"But it´s Natsus return, it´s not just something…"

"Okey, okey, you choose then." Lucy sighed.

"Brilliant, I have just the idea for a perfect dress."

Lucy cursed Wendy during the evening, she had choose one of her tightest dresses. Sure it was beautiful but she never liked to wear it since it really showed of her curves which made men stare one second longer than necessary.

"Damn you smartass little witch…" she murmured though she knew that Wendy were long gone to hear her but it felt better there she was sitting outside her apartment waiting for Natsu and Happy to show up.

"Oi Lucy." It was Natsu, he seemed brighter than this morning, maybe the shower helped him waking up some more. He wore his usual clothes but an extra shirt and some normal shoes.

"Finally, I started to think that you find something better on the way and stood me up." Lucy joked as she stood up to greet him she noticed his eyes go black for a second before he smiled.

"Come on Luce, better than you? Who would refuse an evening out with a weirdo?" He laughed and dodged easy for her punch.

"Where´s Happy?"

The blue exceed were nowhere to be found and she hated it but now she started to get nervous again, if Happy were here then everything would feel normal, like the old good times.

"He don´t have the time to come along, since we got home he been like a bird over Carla, someone told him that she had been seeing other guy… cats." He laughed again and she was surprised over how calm he was, Natsu before could never stand and talk like this. It was always next destination for him, another thing she didn´t like to see.

"Let´s go then." She said with a fake smile, wishing this night to end already. This Natsu didn´t feel like home anymore, and she was so nervous that she thought she would die.

The festival was spectacular though, the music was so loud that it made everybody scream to get heard and the fireworks didn´t help either. Lucy liked it though, this way she didn´t have to force conversation with Natsu and couldn´t wait to find rest of the guild, then they would join their friends and things wouldn´t get uncomfortable anymore.

"Lucy quick." He suddenly screamed, just in time for her to see a big ball coming through the air against her to then get burned to aches right before her eyes. Natsu seemed bored again. "Are you always this slow?" he wondering, "I´m not surprised you turned master down then…"

"What?" Lucy screamed, what was he talking about? She couldn´t hear him that well in this crowd and people were starting to get very close.

He sighed light and grabbed her waist so she wouldn´t get drown by the sea of people. Then he managed to find a quite spot in the park, or quite enough.

"What did you mean before?" Lucy demanded to know, refusing to sit down on the bench next to him.

"What´s up with you Lucy? Have time made you sassy?"

There it was again, that arrogant smile he had, she knew it well because when he battled with someone, that's his smile, but now against her? That had never happened before, did he want to fight her?

"Yeah and you´re so damn wise…"

"Maybe not…" he admit with a lighter smile, but it turned upside down quick and before she knew what happened he took off his jacket and offered her it.

"Why?" she asked not taking the jacket.

"Cold?" he said simply but she didn´t buy it.

"Is there something wrong with my dress?" she started to search the fabric after stains or other things that could upset him.

"No nothing like that, your dress is fine, just put the jacket on."

She didn´t like to feel bossed around with, like a child without a reason she refused the jacket, instead she put her arms across her chest and started to get angry.

"Why are you always so difficult?" he murmured with a frown, that just made her burst.

"I had enough of this, you come back after four years and think you are some sort of king, or just enough badass to boss me around? I´m not your little toy you can leave and then just pick up when you´re back." She noticed that people started to stare and blushed, but she wanted to hear Natsus respond and waited, trying to ignore her surroundings.

But he didn´t answer, just looked at her waiting for her to calm down.

"Come on, put the jacket on and I treat you some dinner." He finally said. She wanted to strangle him right there but couldn´t move her feet.

"Fine…" she therefor said and put his stupid jacket on, it smelled like Natsu which haven´t change, thank god. "But I´m going to pick the restaurant."

She felt like a child, losing a fight and trying to restore herself with a new one. Natsu laughed though and put his arm around her shoulders, making her feel hotter by very second.

"Just go with it Luce…"


	3. Surprise

The restaurant she had chosen was packed with people, but they managed to get a table in the corner where they were hidden from curious looks.

"God I´m dying over here." Natsu complained when they were waiting for the food to come, Lucy couldn´t help but smile. Food would never leave his heart, which was something good to know.

"What are you sitting and smiling about?" he wondered with his head in his palms as he rest on the table.

"Nothing, just some old memories." Lucy teased him by doing the same thing, making them look like two retards but she didn´t care when this dark atmosphere could hide them.

"I´ve really missed you Lucy." Natsu suddenly said. He seemed so serious that she didn´t dare to laugh or even smile, she just nodded. "I mean, I´ve missed the whole guild. It´s not fun to be without everybody."

It was like a stone dropped in her chest and she sat straight again when the food came, making Natsu almost forgot everything as he started to eat like a wolf… or dragon. She didn´t have an appetite anymore and mostly played around with the food, waiting for Natsu to return from his heaven.

"So what´s up?" Natsu asked as he started to eat from her untouched plate too.

"Nothing really, I´m more interested what you have been doing." Lucy admitted, ignoring him stealing her food as well.

"Saving the world…" Natsu joked but with a dark tone in his voice.

"Fine if you don´t want to tell me I don´t care, but are you done? Is that why you returned?"

Natsu sighed and dropped the fork with a little clang.

"I´ve been an S- class for, 5 or 6 years now…" he stated suddenly, making Lucy confused.

"Yeah so?" she laughed little. "You and Grey passed the same time I remember because I was there."

Natsu didn´t seemed glad to hear the Grey part, but didn´t comment it. "Sure, and a few year later, Wendy become S- class."

"She´s really good, you should see her fight." Lucy said. "Wait how do you know about that? She became S- class when you were away."

Natsu frown. "Makarov told me, when he came to get me a week ago."

"Wait, Master came to get you? Why?"

"I can´t say. You will know in time." He smiled evil. "That's why Grey´s here too."

"So how long have you been finished with your mission and what have you been doing instead?" Lucy shouldn't feel so abandoned by that information, but she did and didn´t like it one tiny bit.

"The mission took med two years, but I had a few mission after that un top of each other, and also searching a little…" he didn´t like to talk about this, she could see that but wouldn´t drop it.

"For Igneel you mean? Did you find something?" she knew how important his father was but couldn´t help sound irritated, if he was just searching then she could have helped him, or he could just have come home and said hello, letting her know that he was alright.

"Maybe, I´m not sure yet." He answered cold, this was not a good day for their friendship. Lucy had never felt something that fragile before, but right now they were barely friend, just two strangers trying to understand one and each other.

"What my point was before why it is that you haven´t become S- class Lucy…"

There it was, the reason why he wanted to talk or something. Why did he care about her level?

"No I haven´t so what?" she was tired of this game and crossed her arms over her chest, glower at him.

"Well, since the new S-class competition is coming up I just wonder why, and master told me that you´ve been invited to compete the last 5 years but refused?"

It was true, she could have joined the S- class a few times already but never did.

"Just say what you´re trying to say…" she sighed, tired and wanted to go home now.

"I want you to become an S- class wizard, you´re definitely good enough for it."

"No!" Lucy answered and stood up. "I´m glad that you´re home Natsu, but you have nothing to say about this decision. I´m tired and ready to go home."

"Okey, I follow you."

"Actually no, I think I will go alone." Lucy stopped him. "I will see you tomorrow right?"

He nodded.

"Here, your jacket."

But he stopped her before she could take it off. "Leave it on, please. And return it tomorrow."

"You´re hopeless." She muttered but kept the jacket and then went home.

* * *

It felt like sleeping on nails tonight, it was really a battle against time as she turned back and forth, thinking about the evening with Natsu and the next day. She should be happy about Natsu returning, but all she could feel was pain and most confusion. It drove her insane to think about him, sure she figured him to grow up sooner or later but why now? When she still felt like a child that never would grow up, hell Wendy felt older than her, with a boyfriend, S- class and all the time in world to fight bad guys with Romeo.

Sure she had been dating, meeting really nice guys and even went out with a few a couple of time. But it seemed that boyfriend didn´t fit in her story.

"Damn this." She snarled in her pillow and watched how the sun started to rise outside. With a light yawn she decided to get up and take a long bath before going to the guild.

In Fairy Tail it was still silent, mostly of the guild members were sleeping on the floor. Celebrating the festival had, like always, gone a little too far.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Lisanna wondered she was the only one up except for Natsu and caught him in the act of leaving the guild, the dragonslayer had stayed all night here, but she hadn´t seen him sleeping. Just sitting there, with a beer in his hand, laughed sometimes when someone in the guild talked to him. But never searched for contact or made a scene like old Natsu would have done.

"I don´t know, a walk around the town maybe…" he answered her and then smiled. "Congrats, I heard that you got engaged. But Laxus? Are you sure?" he joked with the take over mage. She just smiled though.

"Yeah, he´s pretty great. And how about you, no ladies on your adventures?"

Natsu laughed. "When would I find the time to meet any?" but then he got serious. "Lisanna, do you know why Lucy don´t want to become an S- class wizard?"

Lisanna sighed, maybe Natsu could change her mind but this was bigger than that.

"I think she got her heart broken, and blames the competition…" she answered him slowly.

"By whom? I will kill him." Natsu growled dangerously. Lisanna couldn´t help but laugh, just something never changed how long time would past.

"You don´t know him anyway." She hurried to say. "No one does, Only Lucy and she never talks about it."

"Well I´m back for now, so she should start talking." He complained. "Not trying to arguing and fighting everything."

"Yeah because you have been a sweetheart since you come back." Lisanna said harsh.

"Okey, I get your point." Natsu said and smiled. "See you later then!"

"Bye Natsu."

* * *

A few hours later Lucy had entered the guild to find everyone starting to wake up. She just smiled and sat down, watching her friends sober up.

"Rough night?" she teased Gray that order some water next to her.

"Sort of, by the way were where you? I wanted to buy my friend a drink." He blinked at her started to drink his water.

"So what are you going to do today?" Lucy asked him, she hadn't drink anything yesterday but felt just as drunk after no sleep tonight.

"Stay here and find out." Grey said with a light laugh before he went silent.

Lucy turned around just to see what made him silent, Juvia had entered the guild. She had let her hair grown down and it suited the water mage very well. After Grey disappeared she had finally given up on the ice boy and started to focus on herself instead which made her easier to be around, but sadly she was almost always on mission or trapped by dating.

"Juvia." Lucy called her name. "I didn´t know you would come back today."

"Lucy… oh hello Grey. Master managed to locate you too I see." Juvia smiled. "Yes I´m back for some time."

"Okey, can someone tell me what's going on?" Lucy asked annoyed. Why had Master gathered all of them here, this were starting to get tiring.

"Good you are all here." Master suddenly said behind them. "Let´s begin then."

"Am I late?" Natsu asked with a smile as he showed up next to them.

"You seem to be just in time." Lucy answered very low, but knew that he could hear her with that sensitive hearing of his.

"Today I´m going to present this year S- class candidate." Makarov said as he stood on top of the counter.

The guild started to cheering, if anybody were still asleep they would be wide awake now. Lucy however wanted to disappear, she started to back away to one of the backdoors but an arm stopped her.

"Stay." Natsu asked low. "Just listen and decide later."

Lucy felt like she didn´t have much choose and stood still, she wish that Natsu would take away his arm but he held it steady on her back, making her tremble.

"This year we have a great number of wizards that will get the chance to become S- class. First out is Levy McGarden, Chico Hammitt, Max Alors, Romeo Conbolt, Lisanna Strauss and Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy was impressed, this year he had choose some interesting individuals. But she still didn´t want to compete and was just about to open her mouth when Makarov continued.

"This year I also invited some of our S- class wizard to help me with the trial. Let me introduce Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell and Laxus Dreyar."

Lucy was the only one who went silent; rest of the guild seemed to love the idea of them fighting against this monster. How could she ever go now when she could possible fighting Natsu or Gray or even worse Wendy? It felt wrong that they already done so much and she were stuck here on the same place like always.

"Still feel like not going?" Natsu whispered. She remembered that he was next to her and tried not to seem surprised.

"More than ever…"


	4. Goodbye friendship

**I´m glad you guys seem to like this story, If you have any tip or something don´t hesitate to tell me ^^**

* * *

"Come on Luce, why don´t you just give up and admit that you want to go." Natsu yelled after her as he had followed the blonde around the whole day, making her go slowly insane.

"First, stop following me." She said back, as she entered her favorite store, the little bookshop outside the city. Having not that many visitors but enough to keep it going, they always ordered in different books from all over the world.

"Morning Lucy- san." The old lady gently said behind the counter, little Mary was the owner of the shop and got used to having the blonde girl around. "And you got a friend with you today, your boyfriend maybe?"

"Of course not Mary." Lucy said, glaring at the dragon slayer who took his time around the shelves. "He´s an obsessive stalker that can´t take no for an answer."

"Oh my, that doesn´t sounds good." The old lady smiled. "But I got it now, just arrived a few minutes earlier."

"You mean…" Every bit of annoying feeling vanished when she saw the old book that Mary had placed on the desk. It was beautiful, just like she remember it to be. "How much?"

"80 000 jewels." Mary said. "This is an original copy and I can´t low the price any more than that."

"80 000! That's more than my rent." Lucy sighed. "I can´t afford it right now…" damn that money, she needed a mission soon and a good one.

"I´m sorry dear, I will try to restore it as long that I can, but I can´t hold on to it forever."

Lucy nodded and sighed again, this was not her day.

"I can lend you some money." Natsu suddenly said behind her as he been eavesdropping their conversation.

"No thanks." Lucy answered cold. "I will pay with my own money, _thanks_."

"Don´t be so difficult all the time Luce." He said. "Just accept my help, that's what friends are for right?!"

Lucy swallowed all the mean things she could think of, this wasn´t the place to started arguing about that or what. She instead smiled for Mary. "I will come back soon." She promised the old lady, then turned around and walked outside again. Not knowing if the dragon slayer would follow her or not, but she was pretty sure that he would.

"Lucy look…" as he catch up to her, making her stop. "I bought it."

He held her book in his hands, she almost panicked when she thought about that he could burn it in a second.

"Why?" she didn´t take the book just stared at it. Why did he come back just to destroy everything.

"You wanted the book, and I figured that I could buy it for you. You get the book for free like the awesome friend I am, and all you have to do is come to the S- class trial." He laughed easy, like he had thought out the most brilliant plan of all.

"Are you really that desperate to get me in that stupid competition that you´re trying to bribe me? Is everything a game for you?" she asked him low, trying to keep her voice steady, not get angry but it was almost impossible.

"Lucy before would never back down at an opportunity like this, she would accept my help and not act like a spoiled child." Natsu said annoyed when he realized his plan backfired.

"You don´t know me, maybe you did knew the old Lucy like I knew the old Natsu, and he would never try to force me to do anything I didn´t want to do. I guess people do grow apart." She said, angry now.

"I don´t know what to do, you act like I betrayed you or something. I was away on a mission, I had to go alone, what more can I say?"

"You were away for a long time Natsu, and then you came back and trying to get everything back like it was. But you must see that more have changed than just us, we´re not the same!"

"I know." Natsu nodded with cold eyes. "Because old Lucy was fun…"

Lucy snapped the book from his hands, afraid of him destroying it. "I will pay you back for this, every single jewel I promise." She started walking home but stopped and turned around to meet his dark eyes. "But one thing Natsu Dragneel, never speak to me again if it´s not simply business. We´re not friends anymore!" she explained slow, not leaving a single mark on her face when she said it.

"Seems fine with me. Goodbye then Lucy Heartfilia!"

She nodded and without thinking she started to sprint home, taking her just some minutes to enter her dear apartment just to collapse on her floor with the book tight around her chest and trying to hold back her tears. But how sad she was over their friendship she felt more anger, it lifted her up and made her stronger. She would show that stupid dragon slayer, if she became S- class then she could take stronger missions and most of all, she could beat that arrogant bastard once and for all.

"Get ready guys." She whispered with her hand tight around her keys, feeling the warmth from her spirits support.


	5. Reaching the top

Sometimes you have to stop and listen before you start again. With thousands of leaf in different colors falling from the trees, protesting against the coming winter Lucy could easy form her way through the long path, leading her towards the giant mountains outside the city.

"So what do you think?" Leo asked, as he was helping her finding her way in the dark.

"Maybe, but are you sure. I mean shouldn´t we have seen a sign or something by now…" Lucy said, starting to get nervous. "I have to be there in a few hours."

"Calm down, I promised you that I would take you there. And I´ve been in this mountains hundreds of times before." Leo just laughed, kicking some rocks out of the way as the path started to get higher. "I´m surprised though, that you would compete this year I mean."

"I´m ready." Lucy answered low. "I wasn´t before but now I know I can do it." It was half the truth, she had been accepting out of anger not belief. But she couldn´t tell him that.

* * *

It had been strange in the guild the day before. She had to be there because Makarov had been given out the information. They would meet up in the mountains, everyone travels by themselves or with friends. But if you weren´t there in time you would be disqualified.

Lucy liked that, not having to tell anybody about her decision, just go and show them instead. But when the information was over she had bumped into the blue cat. Happy, cute and blue like always, you couldn´t just stop love him. It was his fire eating friend behind that she had trouble with. But lucky for her he managed to keep going without even a blink, leaving Happy to speak alone with her.

* * *

"Okey, I´ve done my job. Just keep going this path and you will be there in like two or three minutes." Loke suddenly said, before he went back to his world with a light smile. "Just call when you need me!"

Lucy nodded, though he was already gone and couldn´t see her. She started to climb the last meters, making her heart race but mostly of excitement.

"Okey, I guess we´re all here. Let´s begin this year S- class trial!" Master Makarov said as he was standing on the stone block watching his kids with a serious face.

"Wait, I´m here." Lucy said as she reached the top, making the group silent. "I´m not to late?"

"No actually you´re just in time." Makarov grinned.

Across the mountain a pink haired dragon slayer was sitting on a rock, bored and restless as he waited for the trial to start, giving him an opportunity to punch somebody. Not that he was the overly angry kid anymore, he had grown and learn to control all his emotion. So why couldn´t he controls it with Lucy, why had it turned out like this hell shit? Maybe it was true, they wasn´t right for each other. Just old friend with odd edges that didn´t fit anymore.

With an irritated growl, he smashed away a big part of the mountain, she would never come here now and if she did, he knew that he would do everything in his power to destroy her chance of becoming an S- class wizard. Maybe then she would realize that she needed him again, but most of all, he didn´t want her to win, because that would just leave him feeling like he lost even more. And he hated to lose…

"Juvia, please listen." Gray said as he tried to make the water women stop.

"I´m busy Gray- sama. And you should be on your post, not on mine." She answered irritated.

"It´s not like they´ll be here anytime soon." Gray laughed, but went silent by her glare. "Just listen and then I´ll leave…"

Juvia sighed but nodded as she sat down next to the waterfall, making her body feel light as the water which rushed down in a massive speed from the big cliffs.

"I was wrong, not about my decision but all the rest. I shouldn´t have left you four years ago, and most of all I shouldn´t have treated you like I did. I guess I always thought you would be there, not knowing what I had before it was gone…" Gray said nervous, trying to put his word together, making it sound cheesier than he wanted. "I´m just… sorry."

"It´s okey, I did kind of force myself on you. So no hard feelings, I forgive you or something." Juvia said with a simple smile, not making the ice mage feeling better.

"I heard you and Lyon been seeing each other, are you still…?"

"No, no." Juvia said quickly, making her blush. "Or I mean, we did… date. But it didn´t work out…" she coughed and avoids catching his eyes. He wanted to know more, ask why and hear her speak but didn´t dare to ask, and he also saw a dark figure move in the distance.

"I will see you later, I better go before them figure out the first hiding spot." He said and smiled big before he rushed away, not letting the dark figure get away from sight.

He was close, really close just one step more and he would find it.

"Ice make: floor." Grey shouted, making his visitor fall on his or her back.

"Not fair." He heard it complained. "But I think I know this game."

Gray smiled as he now stood ready, seeing his competition for this night and feel the muscles work inside his body.

"Let´s dance Romeo."

On the other side Juvia was busy as Levy had showed up, throwing herself into the fight and not thinking about anything else. Lisanna stood face to face with Laxus, making her shiver of this unfortunate game. Wendy met up with Max, not leaving a single way for him to get past her. Chico took the wrong turn, disqualified herself from the trial and have to go back home. That left Lucy, knowing after Masters little clues where she should go. Not backing down and not showing fear.

"Aw man, I wished they could be faster." Natsu complained as he walked back and forth, not doing that well at sitting still and wait.

"Don´t make me wait then and let´s start." Lucy huffed, as she had climbed high and fast to reach the top in very little time.

Natsu turned fast, like fire in the turning wind. She knew his moves since before and could see how he started to fire up.

"You just made my day a lot more interesting." Natsu said, making a fireball rest in his palm to lighten their surroundings. "I will be a gentleman and let you start."

"I don´t need any gentlemen, just don´t get in my way." She said coldly, with a golden key resting in her hand. "Open Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces!"

"No freaking way." Natsu mumbled, before dodging from their twin attack coming through the darkness. "Then I will get serious too."


	6. Fail

"Forget it." Chico said annoyed. "We can never find that sort of things in just one hour."

Master Makarov just smiled. "Patience my child, I will give you some clues. But first, choose your clues wisely as you would choose your partner."

It was one hour earlier; they all stood there waiting for Makarovs instructions. He had just told them that 5 objects were hidden around the mountains. It wasn´t the easiest way to find them though, this very mountain were bigger than the whole city, and with just one hour deadline they all had that feeling of hopeless.

"This is my clues, listen carefully and don´t interrupt."

Lucy didn´t need to hear more, she knew exactly where she should go after the first word.

"Now go, five of you will find the object. But how many will manage to take it?"

That's where Lucy was right now, on top of the mountain, fighting the dragon who didn´t know the meaning about losing. And she could see it, Natsu was strong but hiding things wasn't his specialty. A dark egg shined behind his left foot, he didn´t move from Pisces attack but had his eyes busy with the mother and son, leaving Lucy who slowly walks forward.

"Don´t take me for a fool." He suddenly said as he pinned her down against the rock. Lucy could see in the corner of her eyes that Pisces was finished for today and letting them go back. Natsu didn´t even seemed tired as she could feel his heat streaming from his entire body.

"So did you understand masters clue?" Natsu whispered, but since he was so close he almost didn´t have to use words.

"Yes…" Lucy answered low, her back hurt by the sharp stone and she wanted him to let her go.

"So you got some new trick…" Natsu kept going. "When did you get Yukinos keys?"

"She passed away in an accident a couple of years ago, leaving her keys to me." Lucy answered short trying to reach one of her keys to summoning anyone. But Natsu noticed her hand and grabbed it, now holding both of her hand above her head.

"It was a cute effort, but you´re finished now."

"Oh really?!" Lucy said, as she then kicked him hard in the stomach, making him twitch for just a little second letting her crabbed a key.

"Open the Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!"

Natsu had to let go of her just to not getting hit by Capricorns attack. But he had the egg safe in his arm.

"Really Lucy? You want this?" he said teasingly throwing the egg up and down. "Did master tell you what happened if it broke?"

"Don´t U dare." She yelled as she tried to race him. But he was quick, never attacking himself just dodging away from Capricorn and kept teasing her like the game he always played. The darkness didn´t make anything better, his sight was as good as ever but Lucy tripped one or two times extra.

"Capricorn return." She sighed, already tired when she felt he magic drop.

"I´m may be of help one other time…" he said.

"Giving up already?" Natsu said from the cliff above her head, jumping down so he landed in front of her.

"Not really."

She said, taking a steady hold on her whip, making it whirligig around he´s leg and with all her force taking him down, but she had used too much strength and were falling with him. She waited to feel the pain of being pushed around the sharp rocks but just felt the warmth of another body and quickly opened her eyes. She had fallen right on top of Natsu, and she guess he had protected her out of reaction.

"I win." She murmured, as he had let go of the egg just to not letting her get hurt and she now had it safe in her arms.

"Don get cocky." He said cold as he pushed her away from him. "You´re not even close to win yet."

Lucy nodded, she maybe got the egg but it was just for tonight. Soon the trial would start for real and if she would have to fight Natsu face to face, she was scared for that out coming.

"Come on, I´m obligated to take you back to the camp." Natsu said, making her realize that she still where sitting on the ground, dirty and even injured. He didn´t seem to be hurt, even though he had been throwing his body against the rock just a few minutes ago. She guessed that's the perk of having dragon skin.

"Let´s go then." She said annoyed and started to go right.

"It´s the left path." She heard him notice behind her, making her turn around and change direction without even look at him.

The camp was pretty noisy, everyone talked about this night, it was just Max that didn´t managed to get the lost object and had already went home. Romeo had some nasty scars after fighting Grey and you could hear Wendy scold him all the way to the city. Natsu sat down right away next to Gray, Lucy hated it but she sat down on Grays other side. He was her friend too after all, but she was glad that Juvia were there beside her as they started to talk. Lisanna and Laxus had sneaked of somewhere, just guessing what they were up to made her almost barf and Wendy took care of her beloved Romeo with a sweet voice. Ignoring Levys protest as it felt like cheating if Wendy patches Romeo up again.

"Master isn´t it cheating?" Levy asked Makarov.

"The rules simply said that inside the battle you have to stand alone, but right now we´re between days and it´s up to them as individual to decide." Makarov said after some thinking.

"Aw I miss Gajeel." Levy continued after watching Lisanna and Laxus return.

Lucy sighed, this seemed more like a love camp than anything else. Leaving her wanting to disappear more than anything.

"So Lucy beat you huh." Grey laughed, teasing Natsu.

"At least I didn´t get beaten by a kid." Natsu sneers back.

"Hey." Romeo defended himself.

"Sorry Romeo." Natsu laughed as he started to eat from the fire.

Juvia stopped reading her notes, Lucy didn´t dare to ask what they were about but smiled when their eyes met.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked the water mage softly.

"I helped Gajeel with a mission not long ago, but that was a waste of time since he can´t shut up about Levy, no offence." She hurried to say to the script mage. "But he´s head are not in the work anymore… I have worked alone since then. And you?" she asked polite.

"Nothing much…" Lucy answered trying to avoid her in this subject.

"Haven´t you heard, Lucy has been out around the country on all kinds of mission, she´s even got a building called out after her in a far city in the east." Levy said with a proud look over her best friend. "If I didn´t have my fulltime work at home with little Gajeel junior." She sighed but smiled at the same time. "I would have liked to go with you."

"You have a child?" Gray shouted out.

"Since two year, yeah. That´s why I haven´t become S- class earlier, my hands were full. But since Gajeels home with Trelly I could go this time." Levy explained.

"Wow, congrats." Gray said. "I guess you miss out a lot when you´re away…"

Lucy could see Natsu silent nod next to him, he seemed to be buried in deep thoughts making her a little worried.

"Yes, haven´t Lucy told you about her fiancé yet?" Levy suddenly said. A big smash were heard after her statement as the camp then went silent. Natsu had destroyed the bonfire, leaving them with only the moonlight. Lucy yelped when she felt strong arms around her body, dragging her away from their group.

"You´re engaged!?" Natsu screamed as he put her down roughly somewhere in the mountains, she couldn´t say exactly where since her eyesight betrayed her.

"Ouch." Lucy complained, trying to stand up but Natsu held her back. "What the hell Natsu."

"Answer me…" he growled low making her angry again.

"So what if I would be? That doesn't give you the right to torment me and it´s none of your business."

"Don´t give me that crap, is that why you suddenly wanted to become S- class? So you could run away with this guy on dangerous missions?"

Lucy just glared at him, this typical Natsu reaction when something didn´t go as he planned. Or when he couldn´t understand, he got angry instead. But she wondered why, sure she didn´t hate him, they were still in the same guild and been friends for a long time before. But everything was different now, why couldn´t he let her be?

"Forget everything I said before. You´re not strong enough to become S- class, if you´re doing this for someone else than yourself that just prove you´re not ready. I won't let you pass!" he kept going, standing straight as he left the road open for her.

"That´s not up to you!" she screamed, wanted to kick and hit him but settle with just standing up and then rushing of.

"Watch me." She growled after her, not trying to stop her as he smashed his fist into the stone for the second time tonight, making his skin bleeds.

"Maybe I shouldn´t have said that." Levy whispered back at camp where they just get the bonfire back.

"Maybe not…" Wendy and Lisanna agreed.

"Should I go and talk to him?" Gray wondered also little worried for Lucy.

But Laxus just shake his head. "Leave him be, he won´t hurt her and he need to let go once and for all…"


	7. Is this love?

With birds screaming right over the blondes head, making her wake up and glare at the innocent animals.

"Ouff…" she complained silent to herself as her body were aching after resting on the cold ground all night. With tired hands she started to release her hair from leaf and other sorts of mixed nature.

She had ran away from Natsu so quickly yesterday, that she forgot the way back to camp, nor she didn´t want to return, not right that moment. Now the daylight could show her the way back, and she couldn´t make that choice to stay away anymore.

She was surprised over the quiet mood in the little camp, most of them were still sleeping, but she couldn´t see a pink haired dragon slayer anywhere as she sneaked into the tent where Levy soundly were sleeping, finding her bag as she changed her clothes.

"Lucy, is that you?" Levy said, rubbing her tired eyes. "I´m so sorry about tonight, if I had knew…"

"It´s okey, it wasn´t your fault." Lucy calmed her down. "But what will I do if I meet him today?"

"Don´t worry, that's a very low possibility… I don´t think we are going to fight one on one today…"

Wrong… Wonderful, clever Levy who never used to be wrong about anything. This was hell, their last competition was a labyrinth. Start from the mountains and throughout the woods, always having a wall on both your sides.

"Everyone have their lost items?" Makarov asked them as they stood ready at the starting line. Nobody answered him, just nodding with a firm grip around the object. Lucy hugged her egg, it was too big for her pocket and too small for holding with two hands.

"Good luck and begin." Master shouted, almost making her drop the egg before she got her senses back and started running after the rest.

* * *

Earlier, long before the sun had risen Gray managed to find Natsu back at the camp, moping as he took care of his hand, making the wound stop bleeding at least.

"Natsu what the hell is your problem?" Gray asked him. Stopped when he saw the glare he got from the dragon slayer.

"Leave me alone Gray." He warned him.

"It´s just me." Gray squatted before him. "It might have been a long time since we could talk like this, or even try to get along long enough to talk. But have you really changed that much?"

Natsu frowned as he met Grays eyes. "I don´t know what you´re talking about…"

Gray laughed as he stood up again, stretching his arms above his head. "You worked your magic with Lucy anyway, congrats she hates you now."

"Gray, just shut up." Natsu closed his eyes, trying to forget the ice mages presents. But his dark voice took him back to reality.

"Fine, but you don´t have to act all almighty. Master told me what you´ve been doing."

"Great, did you keep a diary too?" Natsu mocked him.

"Don´t pretend like you don´t care. If master hadn´t saved you that time, you would have died, and for what? A meaningless shadow?"

"Okey, if you want to talk about people then why don't we start with you? Don´t act better than me when you still sulking after that water woman."

"At least I´m not afraid of my feelings…" Gray snorted back, started to get annoyed, feeling like his younger self by every minute.

"Shut up." He repeated, feeling sick of this conversation. "Are you finished? Because I want to sleep something before sunrise."

Gray just shrugged and walked away, it didn´t seem that he could get through to the dragon slayer, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Lucy watch out." Lisanna screamed, making Lucy jump away from the falling tree.

"Thank you…" she screamed back, her back fierce against the wall. This labyrinth wasn´t easy, especially when her head wasn´t in the game. Her body protested as she started to run again, this time next to the wall always looking up the sky after more traps. The sun stood high, making her feel sweaty and dirty. The autumn never seems to surprise, and in these mountains it was worse, she enjoyed the shadows from the trees as she had reached the forest. She made her way through the little lake, feeling the cold water surround her, suddenly being dragged down.

"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

She saw the mermaid passing through the gate before the water made her body flush away as she got smashed back on the ground.

The egg! It was gone, she met Juvias eyes just to see her smile.

"Want it back?" Showing off the egg in her hand. She just had to get past the water woman without getting drowned by her or Aquarius.

It took Lucy more than two hours to get past Juvia, but that wasn´t because of her entirely. Sure she got the egg safe in her arms, getting Juvia down on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"You´ve really improved." A voice said above her. "I take over from here Juvia, good job."

Juvia just nodded as Natsu took her place.

"It´s not fair…" Lucy protested. "I´ve already beat Juvia, I´m done!"

"O really? You think that it so easy? You know better than anyone that the original plan never works out!"

"Haven´t you other people to harass during this trial?"

"You´re the only one left…" Natsu said, behind him Lucy saw Gray helping Juvia away. She hoped that she didn´t overdo it.

"What happened…" but Natsu didn´t answer her as he started to fire up, making her back away as she could feel the heat reach her.

* * *

"So what did happen next?" Levy asked Grey and Juvia who walked next to them, back to the city and their beloved guild.

"I have no idea, but since master told us to return I guess he´s handling it."

"Handling what?" Makarov wondered as he pop out, from nowhere.

"Master? Why are you here?" Gray shouted.

"I´m on my way home…" master simply said.

"But… then nobody stayed to make sure Lucy and Natsu are okey?" Lisanna wondered.

"Nope…" master laughed and kept going without a single worry in the world.

* * *

"Why don´t you just call out one of your spirit?" Natsu asked after she had dodging his attack over an hour now, just with that annoying whip in her hand.

"For the same reason you don´t attack serious, because apparently we can´t attack each other…" Lucy sighed.

"Just give up then…" Natsu complained, but stood firm in front of her.

"How I try, I can´t seem to get through to you anymore. I mean you´re so different, what happened with you?" Lucy begged to know.

Natsu shrugged, he couldn´t look her in the eyes.

"If I tell you, will you stop this S-class?"

"Probably not, so what happens when all this is over?" she screamed, gesturing her arms around to exaggerate her words.

"Go on a new mission…"

Lucy couldn´t breathe, how could he come home like this, just to leave again.

"Don´t you love this guild?" she whispered.

"Huh?" Natsu said, taking a step against the blonde as she started to cry. "Lucy…"

"Don´t touch me." She screamed, stepping away from his hand. "You moron… I hate you… hate you."

Those damned tears started to flow, making her lose grip of everything suddenly feeling strong arms around her.

"Let go of me!" she started to kick and scream, trying to break free but he was to strong and didn´t flinch, how hard her punches were he didn´t let her go.

"Don´t cry Lucy, I can´t stand to see your tears." He said in her ear.

"Then just leave." She growled, as she had stopped resisting, just standing there letting him hold her up straight. "That´s what you want anyway!"

"Do you really think I don´t love my guild?" he asked her.

"Why do you care? You´re always gone…" she started to get sleepy in his arms, she forgot how damn hot his skin were and it was petrifying comfortable, she hated herself for liking it.

"I won´t let you go until you take back what you said."

Lucy didn´t say anything, he would get tired eventually.

But Natsu just started to laugh. "Don´t think so little of me, I can do this all day."

"I´m so tired of this…" she suddenly said. "I don´t know what you want with me, we´re not friends anymore, we barely guild mates and soon we won't be seeing each other at all."

"We still have Team Natsu right?"

"That doesn't work when the team split up."

"If I asked you to come with me, leave everything in this city and be gone for years, would you do it?"

She gasped, trying to find air when he´s grip tightens. "If you had asked me this before everything I would have said yes, not a doubt. But why do you ask me right now?"

"So you´re engaged…"

"Huh?" Lucy didn´t get it, why did he bring this up again, and right now?

"If you wouldn´t be, then you would have said yes right away."

"So it was a test?" she said, trying to get away again but he didn´t let her.

"Just take back your words and then you can do whatever you want."

"Fine, you love your guild. I know that, I´m sorry alright!"

As by magic he let her go, as he stepped back almost seeing a little disappointed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked her as she reached down to pick up the egg.

"Finish this." She said, walking past him, he didn´t even try to stop her.

"And after?" he yelled.

"Probably go home." She turned around to see him, was this the last time? "I´m not engaged. That was a joke made up by Levy because of Grays ignorance."

"Lucy wait…"

"For what?"

She had reached the little hill, in the middle a big rock stood firm on the ground. As she placed the egg on top of it, it started to shine. Show them that she had won this trial, and had the ability of being an S- class wizard.

"You´ve passed…" Natsu said behind her as he followed her movements.

"Let´s go then." She turned around watching his stunned face. "You asked me to come and I accept… It´s a mission from master right?"

He nodded as his heartbeats started to race when she smiled towards him again, that Lucy smile which could lighten up the world, make it brighter than the sun ever could. "Happy are supposed to meet up with me tomorrow…"

She laughed. "I´m not going to sit around and wait for you anymore, I will help you as this awesome friend I am."

He dragged her closer again, making her yelp of surprise.

"Lucy, you were never my friend." He growled low studying her confused face before he kissed her, tasting the sun from her lips as she answered him gently. He crushed her defense brutally, having to help her stand straight as her legs felt betrayed her, feeling numb.

"I guess this could work…" she mumbled against his lips.

"I´m done with guessing, I want you Lucy…"

How did he do that, just snap his fingers and she was hooked. Just like a rabbit, catches by the big bad wolf. But this was worse, because his eyes were already starting to eat her.

"Natsu…" she mumbled when she felt his hands on her legs, butt, back and neck, making her shiver underneath his touch. "I don´t know…" trying to back away from him.

"Do you hate me Lucy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you hated me…" in her confusion he managed to snatch her closer again, feeling her warm flesh pressed against his, driving him insane.

"Of course not, it was stupid of me to say something like that…"

"Good." He kissed her again, stopped her next word as he couldn´t think straight anymore. "Then stop trying to fight me."


	8. Somebody that I used to know

**So sorry for this slow update! Today it´s rainy and a little bit of thunder so it was a perfect day to write this.**

* * *

_A dragon slayer has one purpose – defeating dragons. It doesn´t matter which shape or size, when the dragons make any harm that's the ending line for them. That's why dragons started to teach the mages about their killing technique. Building a killing machine that strong so somebody could save the humanity in case of danger. But when the weapon takes over the body and when the reasons become too big for the soul, there´s no point in trying to understand the humans thinking. It´s gone, all sense and sensibility washed away just to see the bigger picture. _

_Maybe that's why he did it; he might not be feeling the same or just scared for whatever he is feeling. My mom once told me that a shadow is nothing more than our body´s companion, maybe she didn´t want me to know about the little dark pieces that surround us. They might exist in us all, nobody can be pure white without a shadow of a doubt._

Lucy put down her pencil, she watched the words over and over again. Feeling more disgusted for every sentence, each thought and guessing. A loud signal outside made her shut the book and observe as the little boat went by in the canal outside her window, very fast and noisy.

Just a week had past, a long and horrible week since that stupid dragon slayer came into her life again without any warning, and then left again just as fast. The worst was that he had left something with her, a little piece she couldn´t live without. But what hurt the most was that if he showed up in this room right now she didn't even have the strength to be made at him, pathetic and lovesick. How ironic that she would be the one sulking and waiting around, she always saw herself like a strong independent woman. Someone that wouldn´t be in this situation right now. But every night she dreamt about that moment, that single night in her life when the trouble didn´t seem to catch her. Natsu was back, holding her in his arms. His usual way of not listen to her, just going his own path because he was felt like it.

* * *

"Don´t hate me anymore Luce." He had whispered in her ear, feeling his hand around her neck keeping her close to his face as he watched her firmly.

"I couldn´t even if I tried." She answered him, waiting for his next move.

He could feel her excitement as he kissed her again and smiled wide.

"Have you ever been with a man before?" he asked straight out, making her stiff and uncomfortable.

Here she was, 24 years old and still never managed to take that step into adulthood. Was there something wrong with her for not being attracted of her previously boyfriends in that way?

"No" she said very low, feeling though like she was screaming. "Not that it´s any of your businesses." She felt like she had to defend herself when meeting those dark eyes of his.

Natsu didn´t seemed pleased though, sure she felt inexperienced but it was Lucy, she was always a little odd in the good way. But he never thought that she was that innocent, she definitely had the body and charm for every man to fall for.

He kissed her forehead, and took a step back, even if his whole body protested for that little movement.

"You´re sweet Lucy, but I can´t be your first."

"And why not?" Lucy demands to know, not really knowing where it was going or how she got there. That damned Natsu had her wrapped around his fingers and couldn´t make her heart stop beating. Of course she didn´t want to do it in a dirty forest, but the worst was that her body had betrayed her before when he kissed her and it would do it again, that scared her almost to death.

"Because I can´t promise to be your last. I´m not boyfriend or husband material, that's not my kind of future!"

Lucy studied his determined face, how he had shut himself down for any kind of emotion.

"Fine." She said, taking a step closer and wrapped her arms around his body. "Prove it to me, prove that you´re just that coldhearted dragon you pretend to be." She kissed him slowly, feeling him relaxing a little more.

"I´m not staying." He said, gasping for air.

"I know." She answered, helping him off with the vest.

"You can´t come with me either." He kept on, taking away her short shirt and almost burning of the black skirt.

"What if I followed you?" she mumbled, having a difficult time with his belt. He helped her and then pressed her back against the nearest tree, finally managed to feel her soft skin against his palms, making him react more aggressive.

"You just can´t." he answered, finally got her underwear away and felt her breast against his hot body, his temperature had been rising since she started to touch him and he had to clean his brain for a second, just not to burn her.

"Final warning, we can still stop" he mumbled, though he really didn´t know how to and couldn´t bring himself to quit touching or kissing her neck, breast or lips.

"I don´t care…"

He felt her body, she was almost gone in a fussy mist and didn´t seem to have any brain function left, he just went with her body and it felt good. Almost too good, he never remember feeling this way and had hard to think straight as he pressed her against him and the tree behind, not wanting to hurt the blonde stellar mage.

* * *

The next morning she felt sore, cold and very lonely. Almost forgetting why she had woke up in the middle of the forest and then remembering the night like a fist punch in the stomach. How idiotic to think that he still be here, he had warned her before and showed himself be just as cold as they had told her. Worst thing was that she also felt blissful and that little silver lining really annoyed her as she got herself properly dressed and started to walk home.


End file.
